Dinosaurio
by Maziixd
Summary: La clase de mostrar y contar, no era tan mala después de todo pensó el Uchiha.


Dinosaurio

.

Capitulo único

.

Humor/Romance

.

Naruto no me pertenece sino de Kishimoto

.

La historia es totalmente mía

.

.

Summary: La clase de mostrar y contar, no era tan mala después de todo pensó en Uchiha.

.

.

La madre le gritaba desde el primer piso a su hija para que se apurara ya que el autobús de pre escolar se le iba a pasar y eso a su padre le molestaba ya que a los Hyuuga's llegar tarde era una falta de respeto y ellos tenían que estar por lo menos diez minutos antes y tampoco debían esperar.

Bueno Hinata… ella era diferente, no le gustaba llegar tarde por un tema de puntualidad y no hacer esperar a la otra persona. Pero esperar que tal si a la otra persona le ocurrió algo, si tuvo un accidente –no hay que ser negativo– o se quedó dormido.

En fin ella era diferente.

.

.

Hinata en su cuarto pasaba la mirada por los cientos de peluche que adornaban las repisas de su sencilla pieza. Tenía ciento y ciento de animales de felpa cada juguete era un recuerdo valioso. Por ejemplo:

Aquel que tenía algo como una cabeza de perro y bajo de este había un corazón rojo con unas pelos del mismo color, le encantaba tocarlo porque al simple contacto con sus manos le producía cosquilla, dentro del corazón había uno más pequeño con la diferencia que este era gris y adentro salía escrito "_Te quiero_".

Aunque no supiera que significaba la frase le encantaba como sonaba, no recordaba como era el niño que se lo dio, porque se mudo de cuidad, pero eso si recordaba lo que le dijo al momento de dárselo.

"—_Hinata-chan, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? –le preguntó tímidamente el niño. Ella no sabía ni siquiera que era ser una novia así que lo mejor que hizo fue desmayarse ya que todos le ponían atención a su respuesta_"

Sí, con tan sólo seis años, escuchaba a todas las de su clase decir "_Quiero ser novia de Sasuke-kun_" pero ¿Qué ser una novia? ¿Se comía? ¿Se jugaba? Ya lo averiguaría cuando creciera, no se arriesgaría a preguntarle a su madre que era eso.

La última vez que lo hizo, su pequeño cuerpo se tenso, no quería ni recordarlo.

Siguió con su labor de buscar el mejor peluche, se le hacía algo tarde, bueno si perdía el bus tendría que correr, por algo las tenia ¿no?

Sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en aquel peluche rojo con cabeza de perro… pero ¿era un perro? ¿No era una manta raya? ¿Qué diablos era ese peluche tan raro? Como toda respuesta ya lo sabría cuando tuviera más años.

Al lado, del peluche mutante, había un pequeño perro blanco con las orejas café, sus ojos cerrados un hocico del mismo color al igual que la nariz. Se lo había regalado su amigo Kiba, se conocían desde que estaban dentro de sus madre ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Acaso ellos se telefoneaban o eran psíquicos o tenían wokitoki? Bueno como a todas las respuesta ya lo sabría dentro de algunos años.

Siguiendo con el perro, Kiba se lo había regalado un día cualquiera, no era el cumpleaños de ella, no le pedía que fuera su novia –fuera lo que fuera eso– sino que un día llegó a la sala de clases y él tenía al perrito en sus manos se lo lanzó.

"_Lo compre para ti, cuando lo vi me acorde de ti_" dijo, ahora que caía en cuenta, ¿es qué acaso ella tenía cara de perro? –se miró al espejo– no, ni siquiera parecía uno. ¿Cómo se vería como una perrita? No pudo evitarse preguntar eso y se rió, seria entretenido ir mordisqueando las cosas, dormir cada vez que le plazca, hacer sus necesidad donde quisiera…. Bueno eso último era algo asqueroso.

No sabía cuál elegir: el zorrito que le regaló Naruto, o la fresa que le regaló Sakura o la de un oso invernando que le regaló Shikamaru o podría ser ese insecto que le regaló Shino o es… o tal vez… pero también estaba ese… pero le gustaba más aquel….

Escucho un gritó de su madre, que parecía gallo cantando en las mañanas, aunque este era peor por ser más chillón. Hinata adoraba, amaba a su madre pero ella tenía que ser sincera su madre era como un gallo cantando.

El gritó de advertencia de su madre le hizo tomar un peluche y no era cualquiera, era su favorito con la que pasaba todas las tardes viendo televisión, haciendo tareas y muchas cosas más ¿y cómo no quererlo si era tan tierno?

Otro grito de su madre, tomó sus cosas y bajó aunque con lo torpe que eran sus pies, no era la culpa de ella, son los pies que tropezaban entre sí.

.

La bocina del bus sonó afuera de la casa y la madre de Hinata salió casi corriendo y amenazó al chofer de que no se fuera –siempre era lo misma con esa loca familia– a los pocos minutos ya estaban camino al pre-escolar.

Abrió su mochila y vio el peluche para verificar que viniera en buenas condiciones y la cerró.

.

.

Al entrar a la sala de clases todos traían algo en sus manos para _mostrar y contar, _ese era el día que todos amaban… bueno casi todos excepto Uchiha Sasuke.

El niño tenía seis año siete meses tres días seis hora y diez minuto… ahora once con tres, cuatro, cinco y contando los segundo. Es que él no tenía seis años ya le faltaba menos para cumplir los siete y salir de la infancia –eso creía- porque para él esa etapa era innecesaria.

Ayer estuvo todo el día de que salió de la escuela en que llevaría para _esa estúpida clase. _

Cerca de un alcantarillado había un pequeño ratón muerto ¿si lo tomaba y eso era su tarea? No, muy asqueroso hasta para él, además que la profesora lo tacharía de loco. Bien seguiría en su búsqueda.

Llegó a su casa sin muchas opciones, subió a su cuarto a pensar mejor, se tiró a la cama y medito ¿qué podía llevar? Sin muchas opciones en mente y por el día ajetreado que tuvo se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

¡Demonios! ¿Cuántas horas llevaba durmiendo? Se levantó a ver el color del cielo un azul opaco, vio la hora en su reloj análogo eran las siete con treinta minutos. ¡Iba a llegar tarde! ¿Por qué su madre no le había despertado?

Para su suerte se había olvidado de cambiarse ropa cuando tomó su pequeña siesta, lo que hizo que le diera tiempo extras, tomó sus cosas ¡había olvidado la clase de _mostrar y contar_! ¿Qué haría?

Corrió a la habitación de su hermano y tomó lo primero que encontró, no importaba lo que fuera, inventaría algo _más o menos_ creíble y se zafaría de esa carrera.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, que muchas veces se tropezó pero por suerte iba agarrado del barandal.

— ¿Sasuke-kun dónde vas con tanta prisa?— cariñosamente su madre le preguntó, mientras que el pequeño tomaba una fruta y se la metía a la boca: ese era su _desayuno exprés. _

—Al colegio— y se fue dejando anonadada a su madre y con una pregunta.

¿Por qué su hijo menor iría al colegio casi a las ocho de la noche?

Sasuke entró a la casa con la cara deforme, tanto juntarse con el _dobe _le estaba haciendo mal y con eso se hizo una nota mental: "_Dejarme de juntar con el dobe, la estupidez se pega. ¡Comprobado!_"

Tiró su mochila al sillón de la casa y se fue a su pieza a cambiarse de ropa, luego de eso echaría a la basura ese maldito reloj analógico y le pediría a su madre que le comprara uno que mostrara si salía _Am _o _Pm_

.

.

Y ahora estaba sentado con sus codos apoyados en la mesa y sus dedos entrelazados que sujetaban su cabeza y miraba la nada, miraba algo, la mesa del profesor que tenía una pata coja y con el viento se movía –entretenido-

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— odiaba a las niñas, tan chillonas para hablar ¿acaso no podían ser como su madre; tranquilas, calladas y sumisas? Y lo peor de todo era: siempre le pedían ser su novio.

Él sabía lo que significaba esa palabra por eso tenía una hermano mayor y de muchas otras palabras –escalofríos en todo su cuerpo con tan sólo recordar-

Según Itachi una novia o novia era un persona que se quería mucho pero no era como amigo sino que algo más y a la que también podías meterle el… en el… para que ella grita de… y luego el se….

Pero eso no fue lo único que le enseño sino como se hacían los bebes, algo que lo traumaría para toda su vida y se lo explicó con lujos de detalles ¡hasta las posiciones!

Pero Sasuke odiaba a su hermano por revelarle la verdad más dura de todo niño y por pasarlo a ese niño tan gélido que es ahora. Sí, su mundo se derrumbo con palabras tan simples y tan difíciles de creer…. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer….

"_El pequeño Uchiha abría emocionado sus regalos de navidad mientras se lo restregaba en la cara diciéndole:_

—_Este juguete me lo dio Santa Claus y no te lo empresto, al igual que este, este, este, este… ah y este— sus cortos brazos habían tomado todos sus juguetes._

—_No me interesa, ese viejo guatón rojo no existe. Son los papás que te dejan tus porquerías debajo del árbol._

_Y todos los juguetes cayeron al suelo, junto con sus ilusiones__"_

—Me vengare— susurró con despreció en arruinar aquella navidad —Estúpido hermano mayor….

—Sasuke-kun… ¿Nos escuchas?— le preguntaron las niñas — ¿Qué vas a _mostrar y contar_?

—Hmp. –giró su rostro hacia la venta, odiaba tratar con ella, eran una molestia.

.

.

.

.

La profesora llegó dio un suspiro dejando todas sus cosas en la mesa y recordó el día. _Mostrar y contar_ algo aburrido, pero para su suerte no tendría que hacer clases y hacerle entender –sobre todo a Naruto– que eran las vocales.

Tomó la tabla donde estaba la lista del curso, luego de que nombró a cada alumno y no faltara alguno se dispuso a nombrar con el dedo mágico, que salía al azar, un nombre.

El primero: Uzumaki Naruto.

El rubio, traía una bolsa llena de algo hasta que rápidamente comenzó a ordenar sobre la mesa de la profesora y comenzó su relato.

—Les mostrare, lo más hermoso que pudo crear el hombre: ¡El Ramen! Siempre como al desayuno, al almuerzo y a la cena. Ero-senin dice que hace mal que los fideos se me pueden subir al cerebro y dejarme atontado….

— ¡Ya lo hicieron!— gritó un alumno.

Naruto, puso sus manos en puños y golpeaba el aire — ¿Quién dijo eso, haber quién fue? Fue le irá mal.

La profesora lo calmo y para que siguiera con su relato.

—Hay de tantas variedades— sus ojos se iluminaron —Cerdo, pollo, verduras, marisco, mostaza, kétchup, cerdo, carne, lentejas….

Todos se le quedaron mirando, sí los fideos se le habían ido a la cabeza.

Luego de tanto nombrar ranmen de sabores inexistente, la profesora le mando a sentarse.

—Uzumaki, tienes un cuatro— colocó la señorita en el libro de clases —Porque el mes pasado hablaste de lo mismo— respondió antes de que la cabeza del rubio formulara la pregunta.

Los alumnos pasaron y contaron sus objetos hasta que llegó el turno de Uchiha Sasuke.

Él sin muchas ganas se paró de su cómodo asiento con un pergamino en la mano –el que había tomado el de la habitación de su hermano–

—Hmp. Este pergamino tiene la historia de todos los Uchiha, desde que nació hasta el día de hoy….

—Uchiha, ese pergamino es de colección, en el que apareció en el anime de Ninja. No tienes nada que contar ¿verdad? — La profesora después de todo no era tan tonta como creían —Tienes un cinco. Bien sigamos, la última persona que queda es Hyuuga Hinata.

La profesora estima a la pequeña, y dio un suspiro de alivio, por lo menos no tendría que aguantar las tonterías de otro más.

—Y-yo— tartamudeo, la verdad es que tenía un problema de timidez, aunque nadie se burlaba de eso porque si lo hacían, su primo era encargado de golpearlo —Bueno, traje a mi dinosaurio.

Un juguete de felpa morado excepto la barriga que era verde, con uno gran sonrisa y todos sus dientes blancos.

—Él es mi mejor amigo, pasa conmigo todos los días me hace feliz— dio una sonrisa tan hermosa que un Uchiha se quedó embobado.

La profesora que no le tomaba mucha importancia al relato de ella sino que al pequeño Sasuke que la miraba de una forma enigmática y conocía esa mirada: amor.

Los profesores no se podían vengar de los alumnos pero mientras nadie supiera que sus nobles intenciones eran otras, nadie le echaría la culpa y quizás hasta en un futuro se le agradecerían.

—Es decir que a la persona que le des tú juguete preferido, significara que ¿lo quieres?— cortó la señorita el relato de Hinata.

Y nuevamente esa palabra, ella no sabía que significaba esa palabra, así que sin darle la contraria respondió con un sí.

—Bien— respondió la profesora —Tienes un siete— La Hyuuga orgullosa, por la nota más alta se fue asentar.

.

.

.

.

Al finalizar la clase todos se fueron rápidos, además de ser día viernes, querían salir de esa tortuosa escuela. Los únicos que se quedaron al final fueron Hinata y Sasuke, la primera terminaba de acomodar sus útiles escolares y el segundo esperaba a la primera.

Él se acercó como cazador a su presa, y observó que el dinosaurio estaba sobre la mesa, lo tomó y se lo guardó en la mochila.

— ¿Q-qué hace Sasuke-kun?— preguntó sorprendida por tal acto —Es mi juguete.

—Ahora es mío, y eso significaba que me quieres— la niña se sorprendió y se quedó muda. —Eres diferente, por eso me gustas. Desde hoy serás mi novia.

Él sabía lo que traía consigo esa palabra, pero ella no, ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba.

—Claro –respondió tan despacio pero aun así el niño pudo escucharlo, las mejillas de ella se tornaron rojas. —Pero cuando ya no me quieras, me lo tienes que devolver, para darse a otra persona— pido como condición ella

Sasuke, ignoró ese comentario y le tomó la mano y se la llevó, ella logró tomar sus cosas al vuelo y salió con él.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — le preguntó tímidamente

—A tu casa, le diremos a tu familia que eres mi novia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de muchos años, Sasuke agradecía a esa clase y a esa profesora. Sus ojos color negro se posaron en el dinosaurio de felpa que aun tenia consigo y jamás le devolvería a Hinata.

Y por cierto, Hinata ya sabía lo que era un novio y lo que podía hacer este.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

Luego de años sin aparecer por aquí, regreso con este cortó fic. Pero creo que no salió para nada divertido.

Bueno agradezco desde antes sus comentarios, ya saben pueden tirarme flores, chocolates, piedras, flechas con fuego y más.

Suerte y éxito en todo.


End file.
